


Get on your fucking knees and cry me a fucking river

by LightningZBolt



Series: Hotel Omorashi [1]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Snowballing, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: Oliver got himself wasted when he planned not to at a concert and needs to piss as he stumbles to his hotel room, but for some mysterious reason, the hotel bathroom is unable to be used, and Kellin is there waiting for him.
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/Oliver Sykes
Series: Hotel Omorashi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714657
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Get on your fucking knees and cry me a fucking river

**Author's Note:**

> Those lyric titles are getting more abstract.

After a show, Oliver feels tired, intoxicated, and sore. He knows that Kellin said he’d meet him in his hotel, but he’s secretly hoping he won’t be there so he can pass out and avoid people for awhile. He stumbles down the halls slowly, leaning against the wall as he’s just a bit too drunk. He promised to not drink at all, but he kinda failed on that pretty early on. He hasn’t pissed before the show either so his bladder is aching in addition to his head and stomach. Not an issue though, he’ll just use the hotel bathroom and then pass out. Problem solved.

He stumble up to his room door and pulls his key out with a shaky hand, he didn’t think he was that wasted, but he must be. He gets the door unlocked and opened, and, unfortunately, there’s a Kellin sitting on his bed smiling at him.

“Hi Oli~” Kellin says in a cheerful tone, grinning.

Oliver sighs. “Hi…” He steps into the room and closes the door. He tosses the keys on a table next to the bed. “I’m just gonna go piss real quick and-”

“Oh, you can’t.” Kellin says.

“...What?”

“Bathroom’s out of order.” Kellin says.

Oliver glances to the bathroom door, it has a crudely written and taped paper that says “Out of order” on it in a messy handwriting. “What, but, how?!”

“Oh it was like that when I came in here, luckily I already went before I got here. Someone in the lobby said that the toilet is broken and needs fixed, but that the plumber will be coming late.” Kellin explains.

“Oh. I see…” Oliver groans. He stares down at the floor as he ponders running all the way down the hall again to use the bathroom instead, but the fact that he can barely walk straight just spells trouble. He could always bug someone in another room, but that requires more interacting with people, and what if he bumps into a crazed fan that wants to watch him piss or something? He’d rather just wait, feels like a safer option.

“Sorry.” Kellin says with a shrug. His tone is too cheery for this situation. He must secretly like it.

“Uh huh…” Oliver goes to lay on the bed next to where Kellin is sitting. If he’s lucky, Kellin won’t ask him for sex, and he can just ignore him and go to sleep and wait this whole mess out. It’s not bad enough that he can’t just ignore his bladder. He stares up at Kellin looking down at him and just waits for him to open his mouth and ask to suck his dick or something.

“How was the concert?” Kellin asks.

Oliver is confused as to why Kellin’s first thought wasn’t sex, but he’s not complaining. “It was okay.”

“I wasn’t able to get very close because people kept shoving me aside. I guess they mistook me for just a random fan.” Kellin says.

“Uh huh.” Oliver is just waiting for the magic words.

“Were you drinking? Or was someone else?” Kellin asks.

“Not me.” Oliver lies. Kellin can probably see right through his lie.

Kellin tilts his head in a way that indicates he isn’t buying it, but he doesn’t comment. “Alright.”

“I’m gonna take a nap. Move.” Oliver remarks, pushing lightly on Kellin’s side.

“Kay.” Kellin gets up from the bed and watches Oliver crawl under the blankets before sticking his head out and laying it on a pillow. “Do you want me to do anything while you nap?”

“Don’t talk.” Oliver says.

“Oh. Okay.” Kellin stares in silence for a moment.

“Turn the light off, dumbass.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Kellin turns off the light.

“Thanks.” Oliver says.

Kellin just nods his head. He isn’t sure what he can do in silence, so he goes over to the other bed and sits on it, pulling out his phone to pass the time with.

~~~~~

Oliver’s eyes shoot open, fuck why did he decide to sleep on a full bladder. Maybe he could have ignored it earlier, but now it’s like ten times worse. He woke up with his hands grabbing his crotch, indicating that even in his sleep it was bad. All he can see in the dark room is a beam of light from Kellin’s phone screen that paints his silhouette in the darkness. He slowly and carefully sits up in bed, keeping the blanket on his lower body to hide the fact that he’s grabbing himself. 

He reaches over to the lamp on the table next to the bed and turns it on. The light burning his eyes for a moment as they adjust. His arm moving from his crotch made him feel he was gonna lose control and piss himself, but he finds his composure and control back.

“How was your nap, Oli?” Kellin asks from the other bed.

“Shite.” Oliver says. He’s trying to hide how much he needs to piss now, but he’s not doing a very good job as he can’t sit still and so he keeps fidgeting in his spot. “Did the plumber ever come by?”

“Huh? Oh. No.” Kellin says, staring at his phone screen.

Oliver groans in pain. He should have just gone earlier when this whole mess started. He feels so stupid. The pressure in his bladder feels like an overinflated ball. A spike of pain hits him and makes him exclaim loudly. “FUCK!”

“What’s wrong?” Kellin asks, looking over to him.”

“Nothing…” Oliver lies.

“You really should have gone to the bathroom earlier.” Kellin remarks. He didn’t buy it.

“I know...” Oliver sighs reluctantly. He gives up hiding himself with the blanket and tosses it aside. He scoots over to the side of the bed so he can see if it’s possible to even stand up without pissing himself. Slowly he goes to stand up, but it isn’t very successful, standing just adds extra unwanted pressure onto his bladder and even grabbing himself doesn’t seem to help, so he quickly sits back down, as that feels at least possible to not lose it. He still thinks he leaked slightly.

“Anything I can do to help?” Kellin offers.

“Uhhh, anything good on Twitter?” Oliver asks.

“Not really. Just the usual.”

“Wankery?”

“Sure?”

“Waste of time.” Oliver says. He finds that shaking his leg helps for some reason, he doesn’t need to grab himself when doing that. He takes advantage of this so he can do something else with his hands to pass the time. “Kellin grab my bag for me, it’s under the bed.”

“Okay.” Kellin puts his phone down and gets up to grab the bag, handing it off. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Oliver reaches into the bag and pulls out a Nintendo DS, puts that aside, and then pulls out a bag of game cards. He opens the bag, but his shakiness causes him to drop the bag on the floor and the games to spill out. “Goddamnit.”

“It’s okay, I got it.” Kellin remarks as he crawls on the floor to pick up all the games. One he picks up makes him grin. “Oooh, Pokemon! Can I have it?”

“What?” Oliver questions.

“Can I have this game?”

“Uhh, yeah, sure, I don’t play it anyway.”

“Yay~!” Kellin puts the game in his pocket and resumes. He hands the bag back to Oliver when he’s finished. “Done.”

“Thanks.” Oliver pulls one game out of the bag and hands it back to Kellin.

Kellin stares at the bag confused, but he uses this opportunity to look at all the games again to see if more catch his interest.

Oliver pops the game he grabbed into his DS and turns it on. Anything to distract his mind from the urge to piss.

“What’s the difference between Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure?” Kellin asks.

“They’re completely different games.” Oliver says.

“How so?”

“In Adventure, there’s a world to walk around in and islands to explore and- You don’t care.” Oliver explains.

“I do care, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t care.” Kellin gets up from the floor and sits on the bed next to Oliver, puting the bag of games back into Oliver’s bag and putting it on the floor.

Oliver already finds his mind focused back on his aching bladder and lets out a whine of pain. “Fuck…”

Kellin sees the pain and desperation in Oliver’s eyes and feels a little guilty.

“Talk about something, distract me.” Oliver demands. “Please.”

“Uhhh, the other day I went out to go see a movie with Vic.” Kellin says.

“How was it?”

“Well, you see, we went out to see a movie...but we never made it there.”

“Hmm?”

“Vic got lost and refused to admit it to me until he drove past the same restaurant five times in a row. Eventually I got him to admit it and we just got food at the restaurant instead.” Kellin explains.

“Oh, that’s kinda funny I guess.” Oliver fakes a laugh. It’s distracting at least.

“He offered to try again this weekend so hopefully he actually knows where to go this time.” Kellin says.

“I see.” Oliver says. His focus on his game has already faded into nothing, all he can think about is how much he needs to piss. “Shit.”

Kellin tries to think of a new thing to talk about. “The other day, I went out to get groceries, and this kid ran up to me saying she was a big fan.”

“Uh huh?” Oliver remarks. “What else?”

“Well, uhh, that was it.”

Oliver groans. Not at Kellin, but at his situation.

“Sorry.” Kellin runs through ideas in his head. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Kellin…” Oliver says.

“I’m not a color.”

“Don’t ask me about colours, I told YOU to talk.”

“Well, you told me it was blue before, so is blue your favorite color because you like Sonic, or do you like Sonic because you like blue?” Kellin asks.

“KELLIN!” Oliver shouts. He quickly goes from being angry to being distressed as he thinks that yelling made him leak in his pants again. “Goddamnit…”

Kellin frowns. “I’m sorry.” He searches his head for another idea. “I cleaned my house yesterday.”

“Congrats, clean mine now.”

“You live far away.”

“So? Clean it next time you visit.”

“But then that means less time spent with you personally.”

“C’mon, you can even dress as a maid and everything, surely that’s your fetish, right?” Oliver questions.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind…” Kellin says.

“Yeah, see, you get to visit me, get fucked in a maid outfit, AND I get a clean house, it’s a win/win.”

“I guess.”

Oliver whines again. “Fuck it hurts…” Shaking his leg isn’t helping anymore. He goes back to grabbing his crotch, just with one hand this time. He’s still holding his DS in the other. Does he have any games he can play with one hand? Not really… Except maybe… He steals the game card out of Kellin’s packet and swaps the game in his DS with it, starting it up.

“I thought you said you never played it?”

“That’s correct, but I think I can play with one hand.” Oliver was right, he can, but it’s not the easiest thing out there. He started a save file like a year ago and played for like 20 mins before getting bored and stopping, so he just continues from it. Not that he knows what’s going on, but he just wants to distract his mind.

“Anything I can do to help?” Kellin offers.

“With what?”

“Anything?”

“Don’t sit so close to me, I can hear your breathing, it’s weird.”

“Oh.” Kellin scoots a bit away from Oliver.

“Better.” Oliver says. He has the DS resting on his lap while he presses buttons with one hand. It’s awkward, slow, and annoying, but all those factors give him something else to focus on.

Kellin watches Oliver play, even though he can’t really see anything. He’s distracted by how pained Oliver appears, he’s clearly using every bit of his will to not wet himself. “How are you holding up?”

“Barely…” Oliver whines. He just wants to give up and piss himself so the pain goes away, but he doesn’t want to have to explain that to the hotel staff. That, and he’s just stubborn.

Kellin pouts. Now he feels really bad. He feels like he should say something, but he isn’t sure if anything he could say would help. “How’s the game?”

“Eh, it’s a distraction…” Oliver says. His fingers slip off the d-pad and the DS falls onto the floor. He wants to scream or something, but all he can do is react in pain from his bladder again. He grabs his crotch with both his hands and stands up, hunched over, trying to mitigate the pressure on it. “Fucking hell...”

Kellin picks the DS up off the floor. He just puts it aside as he figures Oliver is done with it now.

“Fuck It hurts so much…” Oliver whines and whimpers. He squeezes his crotch and dances in place to help with the pain. He continues making noises that express his desperation. “I’m gonna fucking piss myself…” He doesn’t want to, and he still fights it, but he feels like it’s inevitable at this point.

Kellin jumps up with an idea. “No you won’t, I have an idea.”

“What is it…” Oliver says in a strained tone. What could Kellin possibly have on his mind for this.

“Easy!” Kellin kneels down in front of Oliver on the floor and puts his hand on his wrist. “I’ll drink it!”

Oliver glares down at Kellin. “Are you out of your fucking mind?!” He exclaims. “Is your brain broken!?”

“Possibly, but what would you prefer, this, or just pissing yourself?” Kellin asks.

Oliver wants to say ‘neither’ but he actually thinks about it. Wetting himself would be less awkward and weird, but also would leave a mess he’s have to clean up. Pissing in Kellin’s mouth is fucked up, but it would at least not leave a mess. Unfortunately, he decides that the lesser of two evils is the second option. “Fucking hell, FINE, and hurry up already.” He reaches a hand into his pants to squeeze onto his dick so he won’t lose it while he uses his other hand to open the fly on his jeans so he can let his dick out. “Please tell me I don’t need to like, go slowly or something so you don’t choke or gag or anything.”

“No, it’ll be fine, I’ve practiced.” Kellin says.

“Practiced…? This?!” Oliver exclaims.

Kellin grins up at Oliver before putting his dick in his mouth.

Oliver closes his eyes and tries to not think about exactly what is going on. He takes his hand off himself and now that he’s able to piss with no worries, he can’t see, to be able to. Nerves, probably, but it’s weird to think about it. It’s like getting a blowjob, but nothing is happening. God Kellin is weird. He tries to relax his body, which takes a few awkward silent moments, but he manages to get his body to open the floodgates. “Fffuck…”

Just as he promised, Kellin has no issues handling and swallowing all the piss rushing into his mouth.

Oliver lets out soft moans of relief. He still feels a lot of pain, but it’s slowly changing into euphoria instead as his bladder empties...down Kellin’s throat. Still weird as all hell, but he tries to not think about it much. 

He grabs onto Kellin’s hair with his hands just so he has something to touch. “Mmmm…” The aching pressure is finally subsiding, just being slowly replaced with a soreness instead. The kind of soreness that he sometimes feels after a morning piss, tho more severe.

His insides start to feel empty as his stream dies down. It was the longest piss he’s taken in a long time. How Kellin was able to drink all that, he doesn’t really want to know. He lets go of Kellin’s hair and pushes him off his dick, which is a bit less flaccid now than when he started. It leaks a small bit extra down onto the carpet. “Shit.”

“That’s fine, it’s small enough no one will notice.” Kellin responds, standing back up.

“If you say so…” Oliver says with a sigh as he pulls his pants back up.

Kellin grabs Oliver in a tight hug. “You’ve been drinking.”

“How can you tell?”

“Piss doesn’t lie.”

Oliver retches. “Does that you’re gonna get drunk from my piss?”

“I dunno, I might.” Kellin goes to kiss Oliver and gets pushed away.

“No way, mate, I know exactly where your mouth just was.” Oliver remarks. “Go wash it out before you even think about kissing me.”

“Alright.” Kellin walks up to the bathroom door, rips the paper off of it, and walks inside.

“Wait a second…” Oliver remarks.

Kellin grins and tosses the sign into the trash and turns the sink on and fills a cup of water to drink.

Oliver fumes and walks up to Kellin. “Excuse me, I thought this room was ‘out of order’.”

“Oh, yeah, funny thing about that, it never was, I lied.” Kellin grins, knowing he’s gonna get yelled at while he drinks a cup of tap water.

“You little lying CUNT, I outta expose you for everyone to see!” Oliver exclaims in an angry tone.

“No one else knew about this but me.” Kellin remarks.

“No I mean for being a piss-drinking faggot!” Oliver shouts.

Kellin shrugs.

Oliver goes to grab Kellin but Kellin ducks under his arms and runs out to the main room. “Fucking tosser.” He turns and glares at Kellin while he stands by the door pretending to be innocent with a stupid smile on his face. “This ends here.”

Kellin grins at Oliver. “Oh no, whatever am I going to do?” He says in a sarcastic tone.

Oliver runs up to Kellin and pins him to the wall. “I can’t believe you’d lie to my face like this just for your sick fantasies!” He shouts. “Why couldn’t you just fucking ASK me!?”

“Cause I knew you’d say no.” Kellin says. “So I figured I’d just put you in a situation where you CAN’T say no. And I already could tell you were drunk before I even got to this room, so I knew you’d be easy to trick into believing something as silly as a hotel bathroom being out of order.”

“You clever little shit.”

“Also this is kinda hot, you should lift me up a little~” Kellin remarks.

Oliver growls at Kellin and slams him into the wall and walks away from him. “Freak.”

“Aww c’mon, Oli, if you kept that up a little longer I might have been able to cum~” Kellin remarks.

“Is there anything I can do that DOESN’T turn you on?” Oliver questions.

“I don’t think so.” Kellin says.

Oliver sighs as he sits back down on the bed. At least he isn’t in pain from having to piss anymore, and he is a little turned on himself. “Goddamnit Kellin.”

“Hmm?” Kellin hums.

“I’m still mad at you, don’t forget that, but you doing that for me was still enough of a turn on for me to be unable to ignore it.” Oliver explains.

“Meaning?”

“Get over here and finish what you started.” Oliver demands.

Kellin giggles excitedly and bounces over. “In what way?”

“I did say for you to finish what you started, didn’t I?” Oliver repeats while he once again opens the fly on his jeans to pull them down enough for his dick.

“Even better~” Kellin remarks. He does the same thing Oliver does with his own pants as he intends to finish himself off while he does Oliver.

Oliver doesn’t understand why Kellin is pulling his own pants down at first, but the pieces come together in his head and he makes the connection. Less work for him to do, he supposes.

Kellin kneels in front of Oliver again and grabs his dick, licking it intently.

“Fucking hell, Kellin, how much of a cockslut are you.” Oliver remarks.

Kellin flips Oliver off with his other hand before putting it on his own cock.

“Turning my own tricks against me, I see.” Oliver shrugs. It’s not worth arguing.

Kellin licks Oliver’s dick a few more times before taking it in his mouth.

Oliver leans back in his seat in relaxation. It’s much easier to just relax and enjoy it when it’s a blowjob as opposed to piss drinking. More normal. He doesn’t want to admit it, so he won’t, but Kellin toyed with him for hours and then he won out in the end. He’s smarter than he seems. He’s also good at sucking dick. He can already feel precum leaking from his cock. He stares up at the ceiling and gently grabs onto Kellin’s hair to play with.

Kellin could easily make himself cum already, but he wants to wait until Oliver does first. Oliver isn’t lying about him being a cockslut.

“You make me so mad sometimes...But I can’t stay mad at you…” Oliver says. He finishes his sentence with a small moan of pleasure. “I love you too much…” He can feel Kellin’s tongue moving on his dick in a way that makes him shudder. He tries to push Kellin’s head down more on his dick, but he’s already gone that far by himself. Oliver isn’t gonna question how he does it. He can’t even take half an inch of cock in his mouth before gagging. Not from the taste, but just because of his gag reflex.

Kellin reaches his free arm up to grab Oliver’s hand.

Oliver squeezes Kellin’s hand tightly. “Nnnngh…” His body shudders as he can feel himself getting close. “Ffffuck I love you so much...” He moans again as he cums in Kellin’s mouth, his body shaking as his breathing gets heavy from the orgasm. He can feel the contractions from his cock as his orgasm ends.

Kellin pulls off of Oliver's dick and stands up to share a kiss with him.

Oliver accepts the kiss, but he’s confused as to why Kellin is forcing him to taste his own jizz, but it’s not as bad as the alternative.

Kellin bumps his dick against Oliver’s own as he makes himself cum on it. 

Oliver groans with annoyance at the fact that now he’s gonna need to clean up, but it’s not worth getting upset over. He pulls Kellin closer with a hug.

Kellin hugs back tightly and ends the kiss. “I love you too, Oli~”

Oliver smiles at him. “Thanks, for all of that, even though I shouldn’t reward you for tricking me.”

“Heh, sorry~”

“What did you mean by ‘practice’ earlier, by the way?” Oliver asks.

“Oh, well, there was this one time that me and Vic were stuck in traffic, and he had to-”

“Stop stop, nevermind, I don’t wanna know.” Oliver reacts with disgust.

“Oh, sorry.” Kellin says.

“Too late, I already thought about it.” Oliver fake gags over it.

“Oh don’t be such a baby.”

“I’m mostly joking, I’m not that disgusted, still don’t wanna hear the story.”

“Fair enough.”

Oliver sighs. “I need a shower.”

“Can I join you~?” Kellin asks.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Kellin giggles. “You know, it’s funny.”

“Hmm?” Oliver hums.

“After all of this, now I have to pee.” Kellin says.

“If you think I’m gonna drink it now, you’re dead wrong.” Oliver remarks.

“No no, I wasn’t gonna make you do that.”

“No golden showers either. I just want a normal one.”

“I wasn’t gonna do any of that, I was just saying.”

“Uh huh, sure, whatever you say. I bet you just want to shower with me so you can catch me off guard and piss on me.”

“What would that even accomplish?”

“Getting even with me. I don’t know.”

“You’re silly~” Kellin giggles.

Oliver rolls his eyes. Maybe he’s just being paranoid.

**Author's Note:**

> Piss drinking isn't written enough.
> 
> Also moral of the story is that if you torture your boyfriend and lie to him and make him suffer for hours, you win in the end and get to suck his dick basically twice and suffer no consequences. You just have to be crazy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What an awful mess I've made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799448) by [LightningZBolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt)




End file.
